


Hands-On Study

by XhexShadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XhexShadow/pseuds/XhexShadow
Summary: History of Magic is always a drag. Half the class sleeps, the other half does anything but focus on Professor Binns. Studying for the class is even more tedious. Until Harry meets Hermione in the library for a more interesting, and much more enjoyable study session.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Hands-On Study

Harry was exasperated, having had a rather long, arduous day. Class after class, lecture after lecture, not to mention dealing with Snape sneering at him for an hour. He understood, in his position he had to maintain a level authority. With his background at any moment someone could challenge his authority as a professor because of his past. Didn't make it any easier for Harry to deal with. Thankfully there was something, or rather, someone who could make his fatigue vanish. And he was currently making his way toward her right now.

\---  
Hermione was in her favorite place, head down as she worked on the last of her homework for the week. The library was the best place for her to study, as the common room was noisy, her dorm was full of giggling teenagers who were more concerned with "how yummy Myron Wagtail looked in leather pants", and the Great Hall was completely out of the question. Not to mention the smell of books always relaxed her. She generally had no trouble focusing in here. However, she had no idea that a certain massive, albeit welcome, distraction was currently making its way toward her.

\---  
There she was, bent over a table, nose buried in a book, beautiful bushy hair nearly obscuring her face. Harry could spend all day watching her study from afar. Usually. Today, however, was not one of those times. He slowly made his way toward her as she sat there studying. Anyone else would have noticed his approach by now. Lucky for him, very little caught her attention when she had a book in front of her. 

\---  
Hermione turned a page in her book, having no idea the Boy Who Lived, and the boy who had stolen her heart, was standing behind her, or that he had entered the library at all. It wasn't until she saw arms coming into her line of sight did she realize he was there. The large, slightly calloused hands, the thin, tiny scars that remained from fifth year visible in the light from the window, much like the scars trailing up the pale yet well toned arms, and the broad chest now pressing against her back over the chair, made her immediately lose focus and relax back against him. Judging by the fact she could see his forearms, He had taken off his robes, merely wearing the clothes beneath it. All she could manage was a hoarse "Harry...."  
"Hello, Hermione. I've been looking all over for you. I figured you would be here." Hermione felt her core tighten at the combination of his low voice, almost like a growl, and his breath rushing across her ear. Her thighs squirmed and she felt her breath catch, her mouth drying, making her lick her lips in anticipation.The quill she was holding was gripped so tight it was digging into her fingers. "I don't suppose you came here to study with me..."  
Harry chuckles, another low sound that made her nipples harden almost painfully. Thank Merlin she was sitting down or her knees would have gotten weak and given out. It should be illegal for someone's voice to turn her on this much. "On the contrary, love. It just so happens I had some trouble staying alert in History of Magic. You know how Professor Binns just drones on and on. You always make things so much easier to understand." Harry opened her book to the page on wandlore, and asked her to read as his hand slid along her inner thigh. He grinned when she started panting, but still tried to focus on the text. "ha... ha... 'Wilting'... of a wand.... occurs when... t-the wand... mmmmph... ah... expels all... m-magic... oh gods..." She faltered as she felt him stroking her clit in slow circles through the lace boyshort panties she wore just for him, knowing they were his favorite. As he started to stroke harder she bit her lip, her hips unable to remain still. "nngh... ha... ha... ha... inhibiting... its further... m-m-magical uuuuuse....ahhhhhh..." As she finished reading the line of text, Harry pinched her clit, making her body arch and spasm, the first of, if he had his way, many orgasms she would have before the night was over. She started to pant again, as she looked over her shoulder when Harry made her stand, and pulled her skirt up to her waist and started to grind the huge bulge in his trousers against her ass. "Harry... not... n-not here..." She protested despite knowing she had been craving his touch since he first spoke in her ear. She was trembling from the last orgasm, and he still hadn't stopped playing with her clit. She was already close to cumming again when she felt him pull her panties to the side and his thick, hard, pulsing cock sliding against the lips of her core. It didn't take long for her knees to buckle as he drove her over the edge again. She was about to scream when his hand slid over her mouth, muffling her voice. Afterward, she could do no more than lean over the table and beg, the teasing becoming unbearable. "Harry... Master, please... " Harry grinned and pointed at the book. "Keep reading love." She looks back down at the book, trying to focus on the words and not on the fact he was driving her mad with need. "This... phenomenon... most often... occurs... w-with... hazel wands... which often b-bond... so strongly with... ah... ah... mmmm... their true... masters... oh fuck.... Harrryyyyyy.... " She stopped reading mid-sentence as she felt his huge cock stretching her pussy as he slowly pushed into her, making her grip the edge of the table until her knuckles turned white. Harry grinned as he slid his hands beneath her shirt, squeezing her breasts and tugging on her stiff nipples. Hermione wiggled her hips, silently begging for more. When he didn't move and nodded toward the book when she looked back at him again, she knew he was going to make her wait until she continued to read. "a-after... their owners' death... those wands... lose... all magic... in this way... uungh... fuuuuuck... more... Harry... " He had started to move, and as she felt the long slide of his cock in and out of her slick core, she couldn't focus on reading anymore. He was so thick, and pushed so deep it robbed her of breath. When he thrust against her cervix, she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming, drowning his cock in her nectar as he made her cum again. Her arms gave out and she slid down on the table, knocking their books to the floor. She whimpered, shaking as Harry didn't give her a second of reprieve, thrusting harder, deeper, leaning over her and biting her neck. Gods, he knew it drove her crazy when he started to act feral. It made her feel like his prey when he fucked her and she loved every second. No matter how many times she came, starting to soak the carpet beneath them, Harry didn't stop, shoving his massive cock against her womb over and over. Finally she was too weak to do anything but lay limply across the table, her knees having gave out a while ago, only held up by her boyfriend, her master, her Harry's cock inside her. She didn't manage to move until she felt him cumming deep inside her, his cum so hot it made her throw her head back, opening her mouth to scream as she came again, losing count of how many times that made, once more silenced by his hand. She could do no more than drool around his fingers as the last of her strength left her. Her tongue came out and slid around his fingers weakly, fully submitted to the wizard now pinning her to the table. He moved his hand, and she turned her head, kissing him deeply, as he pulled out and fixed both of their clothes. When they both looked more presentable, she turned fully and wrapped her arms up around his neck. "I think I like... your idea of studying... my love."  
Harry smiled at her, his arms circling her waist. He knew he would do anything for the girl in his arms, and she felt the same way about him. "Studying is much more enjoyable when it's 'hands-on', my Hermione." As they kissed one more time, the librarian came around the corner and caught them. "Excuse me, Mister Potter, Miss Granger. This is a library, not a date spot. If you are not here to borrow a book or study, I must ask you both to LEAVE!"


End file.
